Blood Runs Deep
by Epans Sureves
Summary: It all started with one stupid detention. Hermione's life is turned upsidedown when she finds out disturbing news from her past while Severus discovers . . . there are no Muggleborns? Chapter FIVE is up! A.U.
1. The Last Straw

**Disclaimer!** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Severus Snape are legal property of J.K.Rowling. Don't sue! I'm too young to die:) 

-

-

**Blood Runs Deep  
Written by Epans Sureves**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chapter One  
The Last Straw

Seventh Year Hermione Granger entered the potions classroom with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley for the last class of the day.She took her usual seat next to Harry at the back of the room. This was the usual custom for Professor Snape always targeted Harry. And so Ron and Hermione usually positioned themselves on either side of Harry so that just maybe Snape would miss him. It was a good theory, but never worked. Snape seemed to be on a schedule on what time to torment Harry. He never missed the opportunity to embarrass The-Boy-Who-Lived in front of the class.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her books and the ingredients needed for the potion that they would be brewing. Looking about the room as the other lucky students, that had passed the marks to come back to Snape's class, entered the dank chamber. She almost snorted when both Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson entered last, sniggering and looking as if they owned the place. Hermione sighed again. It was almost true; they did half-own the place in a way. Everyone knew Draco and his gang of cronies were favorites of Professor Snape and if you rowed with one of them -- even if _you_ were provoked -- you would pay dearly for it.

Hermione looked up as the dungeon door banged open and Snape strode in, his black robes billowing behind him. He turned to the class as he reached his desk, sharply rapping with his wand the knuckles of Ernie McMillan who had been whispering to a nervous looking Hannah Abbott. Ernie took in a sharp intake of breath and didn't speak again, glaring at Snape.

"How extraordinary," said Snape, lazily, laying a hand on his desk, "I didn't expect so many of you to reach this far in my class. However, when I saw Mr. Potter's name, I knew straight away many of you would be here today."

Hermione's hand found Harry's wrist. She squeezed and breathed, "Ignore him," without moving her lips. Harry rolled his green eyes at her and turned back to Snape, eyes flashing.

"Before we begin," said Snape, turning to the blackboard and ignoring the sniggers from the Pansy and Draco, "I will warn you that this is not a class for slackers. I will not have anything less than an A. We are in N.E.W.T.s level now, and we are no longer handling simple first year potions." He paused for dramatic effect and tapped the blackboard with his wand. '_The Uses of the Wolfsbane_ _Potion and Why It Is Illegal in Some Cases'_ appeared there along with a list and references. "Copy this down. For homework you will be given two rolls of parchment on the Wolfsbane Potion. No talking."

Snape's black eyes swept over the students and they quickly pulled out their quills and parchment. No one felt like being on the wrong side of Snape apparently. After fifteen minutes and everyone had finished their copying, Snape turned to the blackboard again and tapped it. "Instructions for making the Wolfsbane Potion are on the blackboard. Carry on."

Everyone scrambled to get out the ingredients and begin making the potion. Hermione saw Snape's familiar smirk out of the corner of her eye.

She hated him more than any other teacher alive but didn't show it. She had watched Snape torture Harry for the past six years, and no one had ever done anything about it. Not even Dumbledore who had sworn Snape was on their side. Hermione's face reddened a little at the unfairness in the whole thing. Why was Snape so cruel to Harry? If Harry's father and friends making fun of him in school wasn't counted, Harry had done nothing to Snape personally -- except be born, and that was not Harry's fault.

Hermione finished the rest of her potion without thinking about Harry and Snape. Or as much as she could that is, for Snape kept insulting Harry throughout the lesson, and every time he did she'd hiss, "Ignore him, Harry, Ron," respectively in Harry and Ron's ears.

By the end of the lesson, the trio was fuming with rage and hatred. All were now red in the face from keeping their mouths and tempers under control.

"Tell me, Potter," said Snape softly, when he reached Harry's cauldron. It wasn't the bright electric blue as it was supposed to be, but turquoise. "You can read, can't you?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry, stiffly as Pansy's giggles echoed across the hall. "I can."

"Then why, Potter, did you miss the most crucial ingredient in this potion?" asked Snape. "Surely you know of it. Longbottom can probably tell you what it is, Potter, for the simplicity of it. You do know what Monkshood is, Potter?" Hermione's hand gripped her wand tightly, anger spreading throughout her body.

"Yes," said Harry, quietly.

"Then why, Potter, did you somehow, miss --?"

"Shut up," said Hermione, in a low voice that never the less carried throughout the room before she could stop herself. Snape, as did everyone else, froze and stared at her.

"What did you say, Miss Granger?" said Snape in a dangerous voice, recovering quickly from this new shock.

"I said," said Hermione standing, still gripping her wand tightly from anger and glaring at Snape. "Shut. Up. The reason Harry missed the most crucial ingredient was because you insulted him and distracted him when it was time to put in Monkshood. Haven't you insulted Harry enough for a lifetime, Professor?"

There was a dead silence. But behind Snape's back, Ernie, Hannah, Harry and Ron were grinning at her with admiration, shock, and envy.

"Detention, Miss Granger," said Snape, tracing his mouth with his finger, eyes flashing. "And fifteen points from Gryffindor. You will stay after class to schedule your detention."

Green and silver sparks shot out of the end of Hermione's wand tip. Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows furrowed, and then, as if nothing had happened, turned back to Ernie's cauldron.

"Hermione," hissed Harry, in her ear as soon as Snape's back was turned, "I love you."

Hermione blushed a little then Ron whispered, "Yeah, that was bloody brilliant, Hermione."

She smiled quickly before Snape again turned in their direction.

"Class, dismissed," Snape said silkily, sitting down at his desk. "Miss Granger."

Hermione still in a rather nasty temper with him strode to desk, her wavy hair nearly crackling with magic.

"Professor?" she said, acidly after everyone had left for dinner.

"Your detention will be tomorrow in my office at five o' clock," he said looking up at her and clearly noticing she was angry at him. "You will sort the hospital wing's records… without magic." And after a short pause he added, half to himself, "I never expected to give you detention, Miss Granger. I am surprised about your behavior --"

"I put loyalty to my friends before my school record, Professor," she cut in, her mouth but a thin, angry line now.

Snape again surveyed her. Hermione knew she had interrupted yet again, and that he could dock points because of it, but Snape seemed to think he shouldn't say what he meant to, and surprised her by doing nothing about her interruption.

"As I said before, Miss Granger," he said coolly, "five o' clock, my office, tomorrow. I would not be late, Miss Granger, if I were you. You may go."

"With pleasure," said Hermione under her breath, as she left his classroom.

If he wanted to insult Harry, he would have to get through her first. And that was no easy task.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: There you go, first chapter. Whew! Yes, all the chapters are short, but I'm in the process of writing chapter 16 or so, so expect an update every week or so. If you have _any pity at all_, please flame/critique/disembowel me. :) -Eve

-

-


	2. Detention

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't kill me. Here's your stinkin' chapter! ) Thank you, thank you, thank you goes to Rebecca for beta-ing this from its awful, awful state! (Only would you patiently correct my Locus and Slytherings.)

Disclaimer: All of it. Don't own it. All of it goes to JK, lucky witch. 1

**Chapter 2  
Detention  
**

Severus waited in his office the following day for Miss Granger to show up. He had been genuinely surprised when she had spoken to him the way she did the day before. In the history of her education, she had never got detention or spoken to any teacher like that. Except for Professor Trelawney, perhaps.

Miss Granger was a student who worshiped teachers, as he had done when he was in school. Always the teacher's pet, always getting best marks in class.

Severus had always hid his opinion of Miss Granger well. She was one of his favorite students, but didn't dare show it for fear of Draco and Pansy telling their parents, and their parents reporting to the Dark Lord. If the Dark Lord knew Severus' favourite student was a Muggleborn, he would pay dearly for it.

He sighed and put the stack of hospital wing records down on a little side table where Miss Granger would be working. He looked at the clock that hung above the door. Four fifty-nine P.M.

'Don't be late,' he thought to himself, sitting down at his desk.

At exactly five o' clock, Miss Granger entered, looking utterly annoyed with the whole situation. He pointed wordlessly at the little side table; she sat, after giving him a Potter-like look, and began to sort.

Severus rolled his eyes. He knew he shouldn't insult Potter in front of the class, but he had to. He had to know what Potter would say under pressure. For the last three years, he had been doing just that, seeing what Potter would say if he pushed this button or that button.

Harry didn't seem to be as sensitive about Severus insulting his father anymore. After Potter went into Severus' Penseive in his fifth year, he had realized that James Potter could be absolutely cruel. Although he was a little more protective of Black's name, Severus could see why. Potter had known Black, talked to him, and spent time with him.

Severus pulled the first year essays toward him, stifling a sigh. He always hated grading first year papers. He wished they could learn to spell, that would make the process bearable.

He looked up as the sound of papers stopped. Miss Granger was staring at an old medical chart, frozen.

"What, Miss Granger," said Severus coolly, "could be so interesting that you have to stop sorting?"

She didn't reply, then suddenly she dropped the parchment and jumped out of her chair, shaking her head, still staring at the medical chart as she backed away from it.

"Miss Granger?" he said again watching her as she began to mumble under her breath. "Sit down, Miss Granger. You are in the middle of detention."

"No, no, no, no," she said softly, tears beginning to glisten in her eyes. "It can't be, no, no, no..."

Severus got up and fetched the paper. It was yellowed and a little torn around the edges.

He picked it up.

-

-

Hogwarts Hospital Infirmary Wing 

_  
Matron: Madame Pomfrey_

_  
Child's Name: Baby Malfoy_

_Date: September 19th, 1988, 12:12 a.m.  
Sex: Female _

_Hair color: Brown  
Eye Color: Brown_

_Weight: 5 lbs. 6 oz._

_  
Parents:_

_Mother: Bellatrix M. Black  
Father: Lucius A. Malfoy_

-

-

Severus read it again, and again. This couldn't be right. He glanced up at Miss Granger, who was shaking her head, tears threatening to fall. "No, no, no," she kept repeating softly.

"Miss Granger," said Severus, gripping the certificate tightly, trying to keep his hand from shaking. "I think it prudent that we end this detention and got to the Headmaster."

She didn't move, still staring at the certificate.

"Miss Granger," he said again, striding to the door. "We must go to the Headmaster's office, now."

Miss Granger, looking slightly dazed, followed him out of his office.

This can't be happening, Severus thought to himself. Miss Granger, related to one of the most pureblood of families?

He let his mind move over past events that would in some way connect Miss Granger to Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. If it's true, he thought, climbing up the marble staircase, and Miss Granger is related to Bella and Lucius, then that would explain the sparks that shot out of her wand yesterday. Only a pure Slytherin would be able to produce green and silver sparks when feeling pure hate or happiness.

But, she's in Gryffindor. He argued with himself. She can't be a pure Slytherin.

But another, more logical voice spoke in his head. Look at Black. He was in Gryffindor, and his family came from a long line of Slytherin.

But, said the other, stubborn voice, she looks nothing like Bella or Lucius.

Look closer, Severus, said the voice that resembled Dumbledore's. Severus closed his eyes and pictured Miss Granger, with Lucius and Bella. Miss Granger, now that he thought about it, had Bella's dark, chocolate brown eyes, and of course the same Black qualities that had been passed from generation to generation. But, unlike Bella who was dark, with black hair and darker features than her sister Narcissa, who was fair haired and skinned, Miss Granger was brown.

Miss Granger had tan skin and bushy brown hair. She also had the Black body: poised, but also commanding and powerful.

Look at the Malfoys' side of the family now, Severus, said the voice. Miss Granger had the Malfoys' strong will and leadership skills. She liked to take charge of things. She also had Lucius' power of persuasion, she was very good at convincing people what was right and wrong, but, unlike Lucius, she let other people have their say before the final decision was made. And on both side there was talent, talent in her studies and with people. She had good grades and was quick to stop quarrels in the halls now that she was Head Girl.

Maybe there is a possibility, said his other voice, sounding less tense in his head. Maybe she could be related to Lucius and Bella.

Severus found himself walking up the moving marble staircase that led him, Miss Granger on his heels, to Dumbledore's office. As they reached the very top of the staircase, Severus noticed two voices coming from the door. One was Dumbledore's, the other Minerva's. Severus paused a moment and then knocked, watching the griffin knocker in the dim light.

The voice's ceased immediately in their conversation and Dumbledore's deep, powerful voice came through the door. "Enter."

Severus entered, Miss Granger close behind him. Minerva turned at her place at the hearth, and both she and Dumbledore looked surprised to see Severus and Miss Granger coming in the Headmaster's office.

"Explain," said Dumbledore, putting the tips of his fingers together, and watching Severus over his half-moon spectacles.

Severus approached Dumbledore's desk and placed the parchment in front of him.

"Miss Granger, was serving a detention with me this evening, sorting hospital wing records, when she found this," Severus said, and motioned to the old piece of parchment. "I thought you might find it interesting."

Dumbledore leaned forward, read the certificate, and froze, staring.

"What is it, Albus?" asked Minerva, coming up next to Dumbledore and reading the certificate over his shoulder. Minerva turned white. "Do you think this is true, Albus?" she said, blanching.

Dumbledore looked at Miss Granger, who had sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk staring at the floor. "Oh, Minerva," said Dumbledore sad. "It's true," Severus looked at Dumbledore sharply. "For I was present when Bella and Lucius came to Hogwarts. Bella was in labor. They didn't have time to go to St. Mungo's and Hogwarts was the closest at the time. Lucius and Bella requested adoptive parents for Miss Granger here, Poppy found the Grangers, and that was the last I saw of Miss Granger until seven years ago."

There was a pause in which everyone stared at Dumbledore.

"You knew?" Hermione choked. "You knew all along and you never told me?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It was not my place to tell, Miss Granger," he said gravely. "I knew you didn't know you were adopted, so I said nothing about your real parentage. That is your adoptive parent's job."

"Did-did Bella and Lucius know which family I went to?"

"No," said Dumbledore, a slight look of disgust on his face. "They left as soon as Bella had rested. All they know is that they have a daughter out there who's eighteen named Hermione."

Severus kept silent, trying to find another piece of information that would link Miss Granger to Lucius and Bella. Then he found it. "Headmaster," said Severus, calmly and collectedly even though he didn't feel it. "If you don't mind me saying, Lucius has trusted me for a long time now, and seven years ago he asked me to look into finding a first year student who was named Hermione. I didn't look into it much further because I thought Miss Granger here was a Muggleborn, so I told Lucius there was no hope in finding a pureblood girl named Hermione here at this time. He seemed upset when I told him this; now I know why."

Miss Granger looked up at him as he spoke, as if awed Lucius would care for anybody but Draco and Narcissa.

"What are we going to do with this information, Albus?" asked Minerva, coming around Dumbledore's desk and placing a stern hand on Miss Granger's shoulder.

"No one has guessed her family connections, not even you, Severus, and you are close to the Malfoys--"

"We must keep quiet about this," said Minerva, curtly. "Nothing good will come of it being known."

"Minerva," said Severus, smoothly. "We all know keeping quiet would be the best thing."

Minerva glared at him and turned back to Dumbledore. "We must look at all our options about this matter, Minerva," said Dumbledore, sadly.

"If I may, professors," said Miss Granger in a small voice. They all turned to her. There was a fire in her eyes that Severus had never seen before. Dumbledore motioned for Miss Granger to continue. "I think we can use my newly found identity for the Order's benefit--"

"Absolutely not," said Minerva quickly, seeing where this suggestion was going. "Albus, she's still in school, it's to dangerous--"

She stopped talking as Dumbledore raised a hand for silence. "Continue, Miss Granger,"

Miss Granger nodded. "The Malfoys and the Lestranges are two known families that are in Voldemort's inner circle--" Severus and Minerva flinched, "—and I could be of some use if I was a part of the family."  
Dumbledore continued to survey Miss Granger, clearly seeing the same thing Severus was: determination. "You're saying, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore slowly, but clearly, "you are willing to spy on the Malfoys for the Order?"  
"Yes, sir."

"Risk your life to get information from Voldemort and the Malfoys' plans?"

"Anything that will help Harry and you, Professor, to destroy Voldemort, I will do," said Miss Granger, looking at Dumbledore with the same fire in her eyes.

Dumbledore regarded the young woman closely.

"Surely you're not thinking about this, Headmaster?" warned Severus. "She is...young..."

"Miss Granger is nineteen years old, Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to him.

"Of course," said McGonagall quietly. "The Time-Turner."

"I beg your pardon?" said Severus, confused.

"Miss Granger was given a Time-Turner in her third year so she could get to all her classes," said Dumbledore, leaning back in his chair. "I personally saw that she got the chance. Miss Granger is by birth eighteen years old, but by how many days she has lived, she is nineteen." Dumbledore turned back to Hermione, who still looked determined. "Are you positive that you are ready to do this, Miss Granger?" he asked.

"I am, sir," she said, looking directly into Dumbledore's piercingly serious gaze.

"Then that is settled," said Dumbledore. "You are granted permission to spy on your biological parents. But on one condition. You must listen to everything Professor Snape will eventually tell you, about your parents and the world they live in." Miss Granger glanced at Severus, then nodded. Severus could see a twinkle of approval in Dumbledore's eyes. Then he turned to Minerva. "Minerva, could you see that Miss Granger gets back to bed, the shock of tonight's events would rattle anyone. Severus--"

That was the cue. Severus had heard it many times. When Dumbledore said someone's name that way, that meant everyone else present was to leave. And also that tone meant either you were going to get chewed out, or he was about to give you very serious orders.

"Headmaster," said Severus quietly, sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Is this wise? She is a well-known friend of Potter's--" He stopped as Dumbledore raised a hand for silence.

"I knew this would happen eventually, Severus." said Dumbledore gravely. "Miss Granger would find out, and would ask me if she could help the Order in some way. And yes, I think it is the best thing for Miss Granger. She needs a place in the Order, and I'm giving it to her now. As for being Harry's friend, I think she will be able to come up with a logical explanation for her actions with out my help. She is an intelligent woman, Severus. You of all people should see that."

Trust me, thought Severus, coldly. I know. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, instinctively knowing that was the next question he should ask.

"I want you to help her get acquainted with her family. Write to Lucius Malfoy, tell him you have found his daughter, and that you are trying to talk her into coming with you for a visit. And suggest to him that you should explain to her who her parents are, because you are more familiar with her.

"Also I want you to teach Miss Granger all that you know about her family. Their views, their tastes, everything you can think of that will prepare her to face them." Dumbledore gazed at Severus for a moment, and then said, "You don't like my choice?"

"I don't think Miss Granger should be put in this danger at such a young age," said Severus, choosing his words very carefully.

"I trust Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "She would do anything to help her friends, and she is connected with the Malfoys. You have told me yourself that they are one of the closest families to Voldemort." Severus flinched, then nodded.

"You may go, I suggest that you start telling Miss Granger about her family soon, Severus. The Christmas holidays are in two weeks, which will be the time for her to be introduced to her family."

Severus nodded again, and left, leaving all memory of the previous day out of his mind, and feeling, for the first time in a long while, worried for his student.

A/N – Oh well. Do leave a review!


	3. Lessons

A/N – Yay! It's up, it's up, it's up! Don't hurt me because it's been so long! Many eternal thanks go to Rebecca for helping keep this as canon as it can. :)

-

-

-

**Chapter 3**

**Lessons**

Hermione rolled over and over in her bed, tossing and turning, not able to sleep. She had just found out that she was adopted. And her biological parents were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione shivered under her covers, not from cold, but from fear and anxiety.

She was angry with her parents and Dumbledore for not telling her that she was adopted, and who her real parents were. But one thing kept her from being furious with them: She was going to be able to spy on her biological parents. Having to listen to Snape and get information about her family was a little bit of a downside, but she was still going to be able to work for the Order, and help Harry get closer to his goal to kill Voldemort.

Hermione finally went to sleep around two in the morning, after her head had stopped buzzing with this new information.

She woke and remembered what had happened. Oh God, she thought, throwing her legs off the edge of the bed. I am a Malfoy. She hadn't thought of that last night, and now it came to her, clear as day. She was a Malfoy.

This knowledge made her a little crabby with Ron and Harry through breakfast and the morning's lessons. She couldn't help looking at Draco Malfoy and thinking, He's my half brother.

After the end of Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall took her aside, looking rather disapproving. "I am to tell you that you will be taking lessons about your situation with Professor Snape, this evening after Potions." Hermione froze looking up at her favorite teacher. "I know this is surprising, but Professor Snape is tightly connected with your family and will be able to tell you all you need to know so that you will be able to meet them without you saying or doing something that would prove you're not on their side."

Hermione nodded, then said, "Why didn't Professor Snape tell me this?"

McGonagall looked slightly guilty. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I thought you might want to prepare yourself before you have to spend that much time at once with Severus. Severus might be a good wizard. But he's doesn't tolerate foolishness."

Hermione nodded again, completely understanding. She was glad McGonagall had warned her about the lessons, but this made Potions even less bearable, while she and her friends yet again had to take Snape's snide remarks and insults.

"Miss Granger," said Snape smoothly, as the bell rang. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione questioningly. She shrugged and dropped her bag back onto her chair.

Snape waited for all the other students were gone, which happened quickly since not many people enjoyed Snape's company.

Snape's eyes bored into hers, which he commonly did when he was either displeased or searching for a lie. "Miss Granger, as you remember, the Headmaster wants you to know as much as you can about the Malfoys and the Lestranges before I introduce them to you." Hermione nodded, looking straight back into those deep, black eyes. "The Headmaster therefore wants me to teach you weekly about your family. Since you are familiar with only people such as the Weasleys, this will be useful, since your family think and act much differently than you or I."

Hermione inwardly raised her eyebrows. She had always thought Snape was the kind of wizard who said "mudbloods" and thought that only pureblood wizards should get a wizarding education. Although, it was also known in the Order that Snape was a brilliant liar and actor.

"We will begin today, so get comfortable." He pointed at a chair in front of his desk. She sat watching him. "You have met your...father, have you not?" he asked looking at her over clasped hands.

"Yes, sir," said Hermione automatically, not forgetting that this was still a class.

Snape nodded, his eyes went distant and it felt like he was seeing through her. She was surprised. She only had felt like that when Dumbledore was trying to find the truth and was asking her a serious question. Dumbledore's gaze was kind but serious at the same time. Snape's gaze was penetrating and mask-like, almost as if he was trying to hide something, which her probably was.

"Then you therefore know his prejudice against Muggleborns?"

Hermione nodded again. She had a feeling this was going to be an interesting conversation, even if she felt rather uncomfortable in his presence.

Snape took in a long breath, as if it pained him to speak. "Your family is very...proud to be purebloods. You know that they are very self-oriented people. Very full of themselves. They treat people, even half-bloods like dirt, but, Miss Granger, you already know this." He paused. Hermione thought he was right here, but was surprised about his next statement. "Miss Granger, since I have so many unpleasant things to say about your kin, how about you tell me what you know of them."

Hermione kept herself from raising her eyebrows, just in time. Snape was listening to a student? And a Gryffindor at that? This was certainly unheard of.

"Like you said, Professor." she said, calmly, "I know that they are prejudiced against Muggleborns and half-bloods. I know that my father does not treat his servants humanely. I know that he bullies Draco, and isn't a very understanding father. He has been in Lord Voldemort's service for as long as I have been alive, that I know of, and considers himself Voldemort's right hand man.

"As for my mother, I don't know much about her other than she tortured Neville's parents into insanity, was sent to Azkaban for it for almost thirteen years, and killed Sirius Black over a year and a half ago." She watched Snape's eyes very carefully when she said Black's name. He didn't move; he was a hard man to read. "That is all I know, Professor."

Snape surveyed her closely for a moment, then said, "At least you know the basics. But you have much to learn about your mother, most of all..."

The lesson continued until past dinner and up to nine o' clock.

Hermione listened, entranced by what Snape was telling her about her family. He told her of her mother. How she was a Black and how she became a Death Eater. He told her what her mother thought about Dumbledore and the Ministry and many others organizations.

Hermione asked a few questions here and there when Snape took a sip of brandy, but other wise did not speak. She wanted to learn as much as she could about her family and was hanging on to every word he said, filing it away.

Finally, Snape stopped, looking at her intently, and draining the rest of his brandy. "Any other questions, Miss Granger?" he asked her, putting the glass down.

Hermione had been extra quiet as he told her about what he knew of Lucius and Bella's romance, and was now staring at the butterbeer bottle in between her hands.

"Does-does Narcissa know?" she asked quietly, after a slight pause. "About me? About Lucius and Bella's relationship?"

Snape continued to look at her carefully, then said, "I don't believe so, but I could be wrong. Your father told me nothing about him and Bella having a daughter, so there is a very slim chance that Narcissa knows. However, when you do meet her and she knows who you are, do not expect a warm welcome. She was Lucius' wife when he had an affair with your mother."

Hermione sighed, she had expected as much. She stood when he did not say more and inclined her head respectfully, realizing that Snape had to deal with people like her new family almost everyday. "I must take my leave, Professor," she said, not looking at him in fear of him seeing this new understanding that swam inside her for him. "When is the next lesson?"

"Next week, after class, my office," he said smoothly. "I think I should tell you about your father then."

Hermione nodded her silent thanks and left his presence, her head buzzing with all this new information.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N – Okay, girls and boys, be polite and tell me what you think. :)

Eve


	4. Lucius' Reaction

**Chapter 4  
Lucius' Reaction  
**

Severus sighed, looking around his classroom after Miss Granger had left. It felt surprisingly empty, around him. He had enjoyed talking to the girl, even thought they had been speaking of such a glum topic.

His respect for her had grown in the past four hours, and this surprised him, for his respect for her had already passed the limit of student rank.

Severus stood from his chair and tapped a section of blank wall that was next to the black board with his wand. A black door appeared there, and Severus, muttering the password, stepped into his private quarters.

The room was lined, wall-to-wall with bookshelves, every type of book imaginable could be found here. From Shakespeare's "Macbeth," to rare texts of how to brew the most complicated potions. In front of a blazing fire were two black leather armchairs, a matching sofa and a crystal coffee table. The chairs and sofa had a few green silk pillows, matching Severus' dreaded house of Slytherin.

Severus picked up "Macbeth" from its shelf, feeling particularly in the mood for the play, and sat down, not really caring that he had papers to grade and projects to put together.

"Severus." The potion's master jumped and looked around, cursing. His eyes fell onto the fire, but there was no one there. "Room under the Drawing Room, if you please."

Severus sighed, he knew who that voice was now. Lucius must have gotten his letter about Miss Granger.

He threw a pinch of Floo powder in the flames and felt the familiar sensation of spinning in an oven. He stepped out of the fireplace.

Lucius was seated at an elegant black wood desk, with elegant bookshelves around him. Lucius stood, looking stoic, Severus remained were he was, a blank expression on his face.

Before Severus could speak, Lucius motioned to a black chair with two silver serpent heads on the head that was in front of him. "You said you found a medical chart with the name of Malfoy. A female," the blond said. Severus had never seen his body language this vacant. It was surprising, even for him, and he had known Lucius since he was in school.

"Yes," said Severus, keeping his voice calm and cool.

"Who is she then? Where is she?"

"She is at Hogwarts," said Severus evenly. "But I don't understand why she is so important, Lucius."

"I don't have time to explain, Severus," said Lucius, his voice growing impatient. "I need to know who this girl is."

"I will tell you, Lucius, I will tell you," said Severus, sitting down, as did Lucius. He paused, choosing his words carefully, and then said, "I only remembered your request to find this certificate last month, when I was going through my pensive. So I decided to try again and ask the seventh years to make a potion that would, unknowingly to them, tell me if they were truly purebloods.

"I was surprised to find that this girl, the Muggleborn I had told you about six years ago, was a pureblood. I investigated the girls papers and found that she had been adopted by Muggle parents when she had been two months old." He paused, looking at Lucius with his piercing stare. "Why are you so interested in this girl, Lucius?" he asked. "Do you know who her parents are?"

Severus was pleased that he had hit the mark as Lucius frowned and looked intently at Severus. "Are you certain she is the girl?" he asked.

"Positive," replied Severus.

Lucius paused, as if pondering if he should tell him or not. "Yes, I know who the girl's parents are," said Lucius finally, realizing Severus was not going to tell him anything more until he explained himself. "Bella and I are her parents."

Severus raised his eyebrows in fake surprise. "I didn't know things had gotten that serious," he said.

"Yes, they had at that time," said Lucius, a hint of regret in his voice. "But after the girl was born we cut the relationship off." Severus nodded for him to continue. "And I am so interested because she is my flesh and blood, I can not live any longer with the knowledge that I have a daughter out there that may need a pureblood's power." Lucius' cold narrow eyes turned back to Severus. "Who is this girl, Severus? What is her name?"

"You won't like it, Lucius," warned Severus. "But I will tell you. She is in Gryffindor--" Lucius blanched and cursed, "And she is friends with Potter and Weasley."

This made Lucius stand, every line in his face deeply creased. "Granger?" he spat. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

Everything, thought Severus hotly. But thinking quickly, as he always did in these sorts of situations, said the first excuse for Miss Granger's friendship with Potter and Weasley he could come up with. "Lucius, I will say this for the girl, I don't think she is really friends with Potter and Weasley," he said, as he had trained his mind to do long ago.

Lucius froze. "What do you mean?"

"Her body language towards them is usually made in mock warmth, unless she is being picked on by others," he said, not even flinching at the look Lucius was giving him. "I think it may just be a mask."

This calmed Lucius slightly and he sat back down, although still tense. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am the most powerful Legilimens save for the Dark Lord, Lucius," he said, "I think you can trust me to read the signs of a teenage girl."

Lucius relaxed for a few seconds, then stiffened, looking at Severus suspiciously. "You will tell no one." It was not a question or a request, but an order.

"I will keep your secret, Lucius, unless you wish me to talk to Hermione, explain to her the events."

Lucius thought a moment then nodded slowly. "She would trust you more than me. Tell, her mother and I want to see her Christmas holidays. Explain everything, there should be a certificate in the Hogwarts hospital wing records, show her proof that we are her parents. Just don't let Dumbledore know, I would really hate for that fool to inform the Dark Lord of Hermione before I do in some way unknown to him." Severus nodded in agreement. "Try not to scare her off, Severus. I've felt obligated to reunite with my daughter for years, even if I now know her past. Tell her tomorrow, it is, after all, a Saturday."

Severus stood, shaking Lucius' hand in understanding that he would not tell anyone about this meeting. "I shall," he said, and turned back to the fireplace. "Lucius," he added, turning back to the Death Eater as he reached the hearth, "shall I tell her to contact you if she wants?"

"That's fine," said Lucius shortly, but consciously. "You know where to tell her to send her owls."

Severus nodded and stepped into the fire, green flames licking his sides.

-

-

A/N-- Hello! The next chapter should be up soon...as in, Monday! Yay!

Eve


	5. Questions

Yes, I know it's not Monday...I'll stop making promises!

-

-

**Chapter 5**

**Questions **

Hermione was only out of bed for less than fifteen minutes when a summons from Dumbledore called her to his office.

Hermione was surprised at the summons, for she had just seen the Headmaster two days ago, and Snape the previous day. _What more could they want? s_he asked herself, grabbing her wand and running down the girls stairway and into the empty common room. _And so early. Why so early? I'm usually the only one up this time of day, at least in Gryffindor House. _

She walked as fast and as quietly as she could to Dumbledore's office; out of breath, she whispered, "Fizzing Whizzbies," to the stone gargoyle.

She let herself catch her breath as she mounted the moving marble staircase, her heart still pounding fast as she reached the top, her breathing back to normal. She knocked.

"Enter," said Dumbledore's clear, but tired voice behind the door.

The door entered of it's own accord and Hermione stepped inside Dumbledore's office, not surprised to see Snape and McGonagall also in the room.

She chose to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk, seeing that McGonagall and Snape were too standing, and found it only proper.

"I am glad you wake at such an early hour, Miss Granger," said Professor Dumbledore with a slight smile, encouraging her to be comfortable in his and her other two teachers presence. "I hadn't remembered that most people like to sleep in on Saturdays, unlike myself. But it was to late to take back the message until I had already sent it."

Hermione smiled slightly, and turned her focus on Snape and Dumbledore. "You told my father, didn't you?" Dumbledore nodded in approval, at her quick realization of what was happening.

"Yes, Severus told your father last night,"

Hermione took a quick look a Snape, then asked, giving him a searching look, "What did he say?"

"He said he wants Severus to tell you of your parentage and ask you to write him," said

Dumbledore, Hermione turned to him. Hermione raised her eyebrows. "This is your first test as an Order member," said Dumbledore in a deadly serious voice. "You must succeed in acting like you are interested in getting to know him."

"But I do want to get to know him, Professor," she said, humor in her eyes.

"I know you do," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "But you must do it with extreme care. Shall I relay the events of last night, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, surveying Hermione with the usual intensity. "Your father called upon Professor Snape last night after you had gone, inquiring over his letter about him finding you, his daughter," he said. "When Professor Snape told Lucius what house you were in and who your friends were, your father almost lost control. However, Professor Snape came up with a story that you will have to finish yourself when you write and meet him during the holiday season. He told your father that he thought you didn't have any compassion for your friends, and only kept them around so they would protect you from others." Hermione's anger threatened to boil over at the point of revealing, but a bare thread of self-control saved her. "I know this is not so, and that you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley are close friends, but Severus had to come up with something quickly."

Hermione nodded, realizing that Snape had had to do what he did, or give up their plan.

"Good, now that this whole business with Mr. Malfoy is done," said McGonagall, sniffing with disapproval. "I think we should figure out how Miss Granger is to protect herself when she does meet her...family."

"She does need to be trained in Occlumency, Headmaster," said Snape. "In able to insure her safety in her family and perhaps, the Dark Lords presence." Hermione hid a grin; she had secretly learned the basics of blocking others from reading her emotions without going into deep meditation. "I could teach her during our other...private sessions."

"Good," said McGonagall, looking somewhat relieved. "That settles it."

"Professor," Hermione said, turning to Snape. "I have only read in books what Occlumency is, could you show me how, now?"

He asked for Dumbledore's permission to break into Hermione's mind. _I just love giving surprises, _she thought to herself, _this will be fun, I'll say._

"Just clear you mind, Miss Granger," said McGonagall as they turned to face each other, wands out. "Try to disarm him, and you will be fine."

_I'll be more than fine, _she thought, clearing her mind, focusing on Snape's face as he hissed. "Legilimens!"

A memory of Harry, Ron and herself on McGonagall's giant chessboard came into view, the white queen approaching Ron. She could see Harry's face trembling with fear and anger. But almost as soon as the memory had come into view, it vanished, replaced with a picture Snape in front of her, muttering under his breath. She could feel him trying to enter her mind, but she had already blocked the memory. They struggled for a moment; Hermione felt a muscle in her neck twitch. "Expelliarmus!" she cried.

Snape was blasted off his feet; he crashed into Dumbledore's bookshelf, moaning.

"Professor!" To her own surprise, she was the first one to reach Snape. Blood was dripping down his forehead from his hairline. He pushed them away, healed his wound, and stood.

He turned to Hermione eyebrow raised. She averted her eyes, missing a brief impressed glint that flashed across his eyes.

"I don't think she needs any Occlumency training, Headmaster," he said, looking at Hermione with ill temper. "But Legilimency training may do her good."

She looked up at him, but didn't recognize the pleased sound in his voice, as the two older professors did. _He's rewarding me? _she asked herself. _Why would he give me something else to learn? Everyone knows that the more I have to learn under my nose the happier I will be. Unless he doesn't know I want to learn Legilimency. _She shrugged mentally, then said in a small voice, "I apologize for my actions, Professor. I should've said I had learned the practical theory of Occlumency."

Both Hermione and Snape missed the curious, mischievous glance Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall gave each other.

Snape did not answer, but nodded curtly.

Hermione turned back to Professor Dumbledore. There was something in his eyes she could not identify. Was it curiosity? Or maybe it was an idea? Or something else, but Hermione found herself wondering what the headmaster was thinking.

"Even under the circumstances," said Dumbledore, looking back at Hermione. "You did well, Miss Granger." Hermione said nothing, but inclined her head in thanks. "I suggest you write your letter today. Send it to me tomorrow evening."

"Yes, Professor."

"You may go."

Nodding to her professors, Hermione left the office, trying to examine the events of the past five minutes. _I'm sorry that I did it now, _she thought, confused. _Why did you do it, Hermione, why?_

No one was in the Gryffindor Common Room when she reached it, all of the students were still in bed, but Hermione was not annoyed by this like she had been in the past.

Locking her private Head Girl quarters' door, Hermione pulled out a long piece of parchment and a quill. Sitting down at her desk, she lit a small candle -- not really for light but for comfort, since candles had always been a source of comfort for her. She stared at the flame for a couple of minutes, and began rather gingerly to write

After hours of trying to put the letter together, she didn't expect it to take such hard work and careful words to put down a one-page letter. But eventually she finished.

_Dear Lucius Malfoy,_

_I was asked to write you by Professor Snape on account of what he told me last Saturday. I was very surprised when he told me that I was adopted and showed me that medical chart. I am still in relative shock, but I think it will pass soon._

_I have one pressing question on my mind at this moment however. Is it true? Are you really my father? I had always hoped of finding someone in the wizarding world that was of relation to me, and to have the chance to get away from the wretched Muggle world forever. I always thought that was wishful thinking, until Professor Snape told me about you and Mrs. Lestrange on Saturday._

_At first I thought he was playing some evil trick on me. But then he showed me the certificate, and I had not choice but to believe his word. But I need to see the proof in your writing, Mr. Malfoy. I have to be absolutely sure that you are my father. Please reply soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger _

Hermione smiled at her handy work and got up from her chair, stiff in the back and neck. She was about to walk out of her room when there was a knock on her door.

She cursed under her breath and hid the letter up her sleeve.

"Hermione," came Ginny's voice from behind the door, "come on, I know you're awake; you're always up earlier than this. Come on, we've been awake for almost three hours."

Hermione sighed under her breath. "Come on in, Ginny," she said, adapting a tired expression. "You might as well." She had to come up with something that would keep her friends off her back, at least until Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape told them everything.

"Hey," said Ginny, smiling brightly. "Come on, we're going to Hogsmeade, you want to come?"

Hermione's mind, thinking fast came up with a plan. "I don't think I will, Ginny, honestly," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's just, I haven't been feeling well lately; you remember that curse Avery hit me with in the Department of Ministries? Well, that injury is acting up again."

"That was two year ago," Ginny looked worried, "and it still bothers you?"

"Hasn't stopped," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," replied Ginny. "Should I stay with you?"

"No," said Hermione, keeping her voice even. "I just need some rest. Go with Harry and Ron, and make sure they don't make any trouble."

Ginny grinned. "I will. You feel better, yeah?"

Hermione smiled weakly back and her friend left, closing the door softly behind her. She fell back onto the bed, exhaling loudly. She didn't want to lie to her friends. She hated doing it, but she had to for the moment.

She waited for ten minutes thinking about her family.

_Draco's my half-brother, _she thought. _Lucius Malfoy is my father, Bella Lestrange is my mother, and Narcissa Malfoy is my aunt. _Hermione shook her head to clear it, wishing she could've been a part of a better family. _I'm doing this for the Order, _she reminded herself. _Not from me. I have to do this. And you'd never know, I might learn something of great importance from my family. And maybe about myself. _She scowled up at the ceiling.

Getting up quickly, she went back to Dumbledore's office to deliver her letter.

-

-

-


End file.
